ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Meet Christopher Robin
Meet Christopher Robin is the 11th episode of Pooh Babies. It is the first episode Christopher Robin appears in. A lot of Christopher Robin's relatives have silent cameo appearances in this episode. Plot Pooh leaves home to go to a toy store and he says goodbye to Eeyore, Piglet, Tigger, Gopher, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, and Owl. 2 minutes after Pooh gets in the toy store, Mrs. Robin walks in the isle Pooh is in and he lies very still. She thinks the store is selling Pooh and she picks him up and "buys" him for Christopher Robin as a present for his first birthday and takes him home with her. When Mrs. Robin gets home, she wraps Pooh in cardboard box and he tries to get out but he fails every time. Tigger, Eeyore, Gopher, Piglet, Owl, Roo, Kanga, and Rabbit all wonder what is taking so long for Pooh to go back home. They all think maybe Pooh got trapped at the toy store, so they go there and try to save him but they have no luck finding him. A few days later, Christopher Robin's birthday finally comes and he has a birthday party and family members of his come over and Pooh gets opened. That night, Christopher Robin sleeps with Pooh and before they got to sleep, Pooh introduces himself to Christopher Robin and they become best friends. Christopher Robin finally says his first words, which are "Pooh Bear". The next day, Mrs. Robin asks Christopher Robin what he thinks his bear's name should be, and he says "Pooh Bear", although she didn't expect an answer from her son. A little while after that, Pooh tells Christopher Robin about his old friends and he says that he wants Christopher Robin to get them. Shortly after that day, Christopher Robin and Pooh and Mr. Robin and Mrs. Robin go to the toy store and they see Tigger, Eeyore, Gopher, Piglet, Rabbit, Owl, Kanga, and Roo there. Pooh whispers to Christopher Robin and tells him that those are his old friends. Mr. Robin and Mrs. Robin think Pooh' s old friends are for sale and Christopher Robin points at them and his parents ask him if he wants them and he says another one of his first words, which is "yes". So Christopher Robin's parents "buy" Gopher, Tigger, Owl, Eeyore, Piglet, Kanga, Roo, and Rabbit and they go home with Pooh and the Robin family. Voice cast Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Tom Attenborough as Christopher Robin John Fielder as Piglet Peter Cullen as Eeyore Ken Sansom as Rabbit Michael Gough as Gopher Andre Stojka as Owl Kath Soucie as Mrs. Robin and Kanga Nikita Hopkins as Roo Jeff Bennett as Mr. Robin (uncredited) Tress MacNeille as Sarah Robin, Christopher Robin's grandmother and Mr. Robin's mother Bill Farmer as John Robin, Christopher Robin's grandfather and Mr. Robin's father Corey Burton as Kenneth Robin, Christopher Robin's uncle and Mr. Robin's brother Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Charlie Brown Lover 2003's ideas Category:Pooh Babies episodes Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Pictures